This project is an investigation of the reasons for resistance during certain times in their growth cycle of some malignant cell lines in continuous culture to the normally cytotoxic effects of antibody to membrane antigens and complement. Expression of membrane antigens, interaction with antibody and nature and extent of interaction of complement components are being quantitated. The possibility of membrane repair is to be examined.